Question: Jessica has 5 watermelons for every 9 apples. Write the ratio of watermelons to apples as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $5:9$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $5 \text{ to } 9$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{5}{9}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{9}$ is the ratio of watermelons to apples written as a simplified fraction.